


Compromising Positions

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thought of this as I’m bored. It’s their anniversary, and the Enterprise is almost at the end of the first year of their five year mission, so, the boys are due for a little break together, right? The Admiralty thinks otherwise. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromising Positions

In Spock’s defense, he really did try to field the call from Admiral Komack. “Sir, it’s their anniversary, and they’re spending it alone, in their quarters,” Spock said. McCoy happened to be on the bridge, listening to their conversation.

“I don’t care, Commander, I need to speak to Captain Kirk,” Komack reiterated.

McCoy walked to the center seat and turned his back on Komack, Spock was very good at reading lips, “Patch him through, he should learn his lesson.”

Spock nodded before turning to Komack, “One moment, please, Admiral. I’ll tell the Captain you need to speak to him.”

Jim’s comm went off. Spock had been thoughtful enough to send it to his comm instead of his communicator. Jim groaned as Chris stilled his movements and leaned down to place his folded arms on Jim’s stomach. “Who’s got lousy timing this time of night?” Jim grunted.

“I’m sorry, Captain, I’m aware that you’re occupied, but Admiral Komack insists that he needs to talk to you right now,” Spock said. He really did sound contrite.

Jim looked at Chris, who nodded his head, before telling Spock to patch the good Admiral through. “Captain, I know it’s late, but we need you to head to the Organian System.”

“James,” Chris said loudly, “you couldn’t have just let Spock know about this? He would’ve let us know at a more convenient time.”

There was an awkward pause, “Uh, hi, Chris, well, Spock did tell me that it was your anniversary.”

Jim sighed, “What’s up, Admiral, why are we going to talk to the Organians?”

“The Klingons are trying to stake a claim to their system,” Admiral Komack said. An awkward silence followed, “What are you two doing?”

Jim sighed, he really wanted to end this conversation, “I have Chris’ dick stuck up my ass if you really want to know, Admiral.”

The Admiral spluttered while Chris put his head down trying to smother the laughter emanating from his throat. “Well, James, you did ask,” Chris said after he finally recovered.

The Admiral sounded embarrassed, “Okay, I’ll leave you two gentlemen to it, and I’ll just tell Spock to head for…well…never mind. Good night.” Click.

Chris renewed his attentions to Kirk’s willing body as Jim grinned, “Hope he learned his lesson.”

“I just love it when you talk dirty to a Starfleet Admiral,” Chris responded.


End file.
